A Year to Remember
by Heartbreaker4life
Summary: This story is about exactly what the title states,A Year too Remember. HGDM are both entering their seventh year with new appearances and attitudes. Harry and Ron are entering their seventh year with new attitudes as well. This year will be filled with ro
1. The Beginning of a Year to Remember

AN I don't own anything full credit goes to J.K. Rolling. To all of you who plan to read my story I would like to say please give feedback. I haven' t written a story in a long time and it didn't turn out so well so I hope you enjoy this one.

Hermione awoke to a cool crisp early morning breeze. The sun shone on her angelic face forcing her to awake. She was ecstatic to be going back to Hogwarts for her final year. Hermione decided to take a long hot shower to relax her nerves. After getting out she gad looked at her new curvaceous body. She was no longer a flat board but a woman with curves in all the right places. She also had long, silky, and soft curls flowing past her shoulders a little above her elbows. Hormione's hair was died Hawaiian brown, which played well with her sun kissed skin. She also, lost a few pounds working out at her father's gym in the basement leaving her with a six pack and a nice tone body. She decided to do all of this to have her navel pierced, Merlin knows nobody wants to see a gut with a piercing somewhere lost in between she thought to herself. Along with her navel piercing she had Angel tattooed on her back in calligraphy. She was now what some people like to call a hottie with a body to die for. Although, her physical appearance has changed she was still the know-it-all bookworm. Speaking of bookworm she was bloody head girl. She knew this would be a year to remember.

"Hermione are you ready we have to leave in 2hrs and 30mins!" Hermione's mother Leanne replied.

Hermione shouted back, "Coming mother I am getting ready!"

She decided to wear a pink tube top, with white low rise jeans, a pink and yellow purse, and yellow flip flops. She wore her hair out with a pink and yellow shades in her hair. And to add a little bit of jazz she put glitter on her chest and glitter on her back to snazzy up her tattoo. She decided just to put on some clear pink gloss for a more settle look and some mascara. And finally she was ready to leave.

Draco awoke to the sun shinning and the birds chirping. He was so glad this was last year at school and as well as living with his depressed mother who had gone into deep depression after his father died. Draco decided to take a steaming hot bath to relax his muscles. He had gained an eight pack and some delicious muscles and much needed height. He towered now 6'1. His body was well toned and he attracted a lot of attention. He had also spiked his hair instead of gelling it, he only gelled did it to please his bastard of a father any how. He decided to wear a black t-shirt, smoky silver and black shades, a silver chain, and dark blue jeans. He also had a tattoo of a gigantic black and silver dragon, breathing green fire on his back. Since, Draco received his apperrating license he apperrated to the station. He knew this was going to be a year to remember.


	2. Finally Home

AN First I would like to thank my first reviewer I am pleased that you enjoyed it and I was very eager to get started on the next chapter. So, here is the next chapter "Finally Home!"

As Hermione began to walk towards the Hogwarts Express for her final year she approached two very handsome young men, one of which reminded her of Harry and the other of Ron. One boy had delicious muscles, an 8 pack, and some height probably about 6'1, mmh, ummh, mmh! Yum, Quidditch must have done him some good. He had piercing green eyes and raven black, silky curly hair so, that couldn't be Harry. He wore a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and smoky blue shades. And then there was the boy with long flaming red hair who was at least 6'4, he was sort of lanky with a few muscles here and there.

"Damn! Man who is that the girl over there with that body! Hell! I think I gonna have too show her some love!" Ron said while stooping down low with one hand on his chin as if he were posing.

"Shit! Man that is Hermione! Harry screamed while pulling Ron to his feet.

"Boys, is that you!" Hermione screamed running towards Harry and Ron.

"Hermione is that you!" Ron screamed.

"I knew it was you guys. Gosh! I missed you guys so much! She said holding there hands.

"Hermione you look great." Ron said hugging her.

"Thanx, you guys look good too I almost didn't recognize you all."

"So, Hermione how was your summer?" Harry asked while sitting in their usual compartment.

"It was great and I made Head girl! She said blushing ferociously.

"No surprise I knew our little genius would." Harry said.

"Great job mya." Ron said.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, speak of the sexy devil! Harry said patting his leg for Ginny to sit on.

"Hey guys! You guys look fabulous! She said sitting on Harry's knee.

"You do too." Hermione said. And it was the truth she might not have looked as good as Hermione, but at least she was second. Her piercing red hair had now turned auburn and it was straight. She also, developed some nice curves as well.

"Guess what you guys Dumbledore moved me up to seventh year with you guys, isn't that great? Ginny said smiling.

"That's wonderful!" They all replied hugging her.

"Well guys I have to go to the heads compartment see you latter." Hermione said walking out the door.

"See you!" Harry said while kissing Ginny.

"Yeah See you and when you see Lavender tell her I need her to come and entertain me! Ron said while winking at her.

"Eww! Do it yourself that's just nasty." Hermione said pretending to gag.

When Hermione reached the compartment she found a very handsome boy who had to be the best looking boy at Hogwarts with piercing gray and blue eyes sitting down. Harry was definitely second to him.

"Well, I know I am a sexy beast and you just can't take your eyes off of me, but at some point in time your going to have to stop staring it is rude." Draco said while posing by the window.

"Please! Don't get your hopes up, I have seen better!" Hermione said lying threw her teeth.

"Whatever mudblood I am irresistible, I am the finest whine your ever going to find." He said while smirking.

"How cheesy. And don't you think mudblood is getting old? She said while sitting across from him.

"Mudblood could never get old that is what you are and who you will always be so get used to it, mudblood." He replied.

" Stop acting like a Bitch your arrogant prick, I didn't come here to fucking argue with you and frankly I don't have the fucking time, so lets skip the bitching and get down to business." Hermione said picking up a piece of parchment left on the coffee table.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you are to speak to me in that manner you mudblood bitch I deserve the utmost respect." Draco said getting in her face.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, she laughed so hard she couldn't breath.

"What the hell is so funny?" He said sitting back down.

"You, mister high and mighty." Hermione said simply.

"Whatever lets just make sure everyone is on the train."

While they checked each compartment all Draco could say was Damn to his self. She is so hot when did all of this happen and since when did I start feeling physically attracted to a mudblood? Father would kill me if he even thought I liked a mudblood, but then again he is not alive.

"Stop looking at what you can't have Malfoy and get dressed the train should be arriving at Hogwarts in 20 minutes." She said walking into the bathroom.

When Hermione came out she had her uniform on which was very fitted on her. She had on a tight white dress shirt that said Hermione Granger written in red with two buttons undone showing a little of her red bra, a short gray pleated skirt, gray and black knee highs, black loafers, and a red tie that was done around her neck. To Draco she looked like a naughty school girl.

Draco on the other hand wore gray slacks, with white button down shirt, a gray tie that was loosely tied around his neck, and black shoes.

"Well let's get to the Head carriage." Hermione said not taking her eyes off of him.

When they arrived all Hermione could say was "Finally home." Then Harry and Ron snatched her up walking her back to the castle leaving Draco feeling jealous and alone until Blaise walked with him to the castle.

AN So, what did you think?


	3. Finally Beginning to Relax

An Sorry about the long overdue wait, but I attend one of the top fifty schools in the U.S. And I have had a lot of quizzes, test to study for and a lot of homework.

After the sorting Dumbledore cleared his throat "Welcome back students to a year to remember. This year will be filled with many projects concerning the seventh years to make it the best year imaginable. Leading us this year is Head boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger. Now that that is said, lets eat.

"Wassup mate, you seemed baffled perhaps, it is the Mudblood fantasy." Blaise, said

while looking at Hermione.

"Zabani how many times must I tell you that business is my business and it will always remain my business. And besides I don't have fantasies those are for people like you, people who wish, not for people like me who actually get what they want." Draco said smirking while looking at Hermione.

"No need to get touchy man I was just curious." Blaise said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Curiosity is what killed the cat." Draco said while intensely boring into Hermione's back.

While, Harry and Ron continuously talked about quidditch strategies especially, since Harry is the captain. Hermione turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy starring at her. For a second their eyes locked and they continued to stare. It was interrupted by Professor McGogengal.

"Whatever man no need to get your balls in a bunch" Blaise said grinning and patting Draco's shoulder.

"You're a real comedian Blaise" Draco said also grinning and staring at Hermione.

"If you would excuse me I would like to take you to your dorm." McGogengall said, smiling at her.

"Well, boys I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione stood giving them loving hugs.

"Alright Mione see you" Ron said .

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Harry said while Ginny was whispering into Harry's ear.

Draco's POV:

They don't deserve to be in the same room as her much less touch her body. What the fuck do I care she is nothing but a filthy mudblood. Shit, but a sexy mudblood none the less. Wait, what do I care that she is a mudblood she's still beautiful and intelligent. I just don't know what it is about her but she reminds me of a goddess. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Young Mr. Malfoy if you would come with me" Snape said.

"Have fun!" Blaise said with a devilish grin.

As they walked up the stairs they both starred at each other secretively, of course.

"Well, this is it you just tell Cindy here your password." McGogengall said.

"Well, what do you think the password should be?" Hermione said looking at him

"How about Slitherine God."

"Yeah, right Malfoy don't be so full of yourself."

"Ok seriously what should it be how about…"

"Sexy beast."

"Ok, that okay, but how about you add a s to beasts and were all set."

"Oh, so you do agree that I am sexy."

"Don't flatter yourself honey don't think I am the kiss ass type."

"Oh, so now I am your honey and you want to kiss my ass; wow I never knew you were the kinky type maybe I can find other places for your lips to go" he said pinching her left cheek.

"Do that again and you will find your balls missing in the morning."

"Oh feisty and kinky my have we changed."

"Good night Malfoy."

"Good night Granger."

The room was a beautiful sight to behold. There was a large black sofa, with red, Gold, silver, and forest green pillows. Two gold and black lounge chairs. A glass coffee table with red roses and some were enchanted to be sprinkled with gold glitter. There was also a huge gold fire place with gold picture frames of Hermione and her friends and parents. Some were of Draco and Blaise and of just Draco himself. And the ceiling was enchanted to have lions and silver and black snakes running and slithering across the ceiling. There was also a medium sized kitchen and at the top of the stairs in the middle of their rooms was an exquisite extra large bathroom. It consisted of a huge pool size bathtub, a steam room, a stand up shower with 16 shower heads, and a double sink. The bathroom was painted a royal purple with gold and silver accessories.

"It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah Dumbledore isn't cheap as I thought"

"Well, I am going to look at my room."

"Care if I take a look"

"No I don't mind lets go."

"I guess Dumbledore wanted us to decorate it ourselves." Hermione said looking quite taken back by the gigantic blank bedroom that was the size of two Griffindor common room.

"Yeah so what are you going to do?"

She muttered a simple spell that sounded so intoxicating coming from her mouth he had to close his eyes because he was so entranced her words were like a potion. He also had to closed his eyes because he was so drowsy from her beautiful enticing words. When he opened them her room was a sight to behold. Her walls were painted moulan rouge with hints of gold. She created a large gold four poster bed with a gold sun as the headboard. It was decorated with gold silk sheets, a moulan rouge comforter, moulan rouge and gold throw plows. She created a large gold fire place, with pictures of her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, other Griffindors, and family members. She also had about 60 candles placed inside the fire place that were enchanted to never melt. The colors of the candles were white, red, and gold. And she enchanted rose peddles to cover the white foe fur carpet. She also created a large walk in closet painted gold, with a huge crystal chandelier. To add to the rest of the beauty to the room she placed a grand gold and moulan rouge vanity filled with her many femine products and accessories. Her ceiling was enchanted to look like a beautiful sunset. She placed huge red, gold, and white thro pillows on the floor for guest and she had a small wood arm chair that was painted gold. For the double doors that led to the balcony she had long gold silk drapes covering it.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked impressed by her own work.

"It is beautiful, really." Draco said looking around.

"Thanks lets go do yours." Hermione said dragging him to his room.

Draco painted his two walls black and in between each wall was painted silver. He created a four poster silver bed with snakes as the poles. He had black, silver, and green pillows on the bed. He had a black comforter with silver satin sheets. On the comforter he had a huge silver dragon in the middle. And on every pillow he had his initials DLM on them. Also he created a black marble fire place on the silver wall. He had pictures of Blaise and him, but they were of mostly him. He enchanted his ceiling to look like it was lightning and sound like it was raining and thundering. To add to his exquisite room he had a huge walk-in closet with a chandelier that was in the shape of a D. He also created a black and silver vanity with a small stool. It housed as many products as Hermione had. He also had a black foe fur carpet. On his double doors he had silver satin curtains. He also had a black wood arm chair for guests.

"You like?"

"Yeah Malfoy it is a true bachelor pad."

"Malfoy, do you want to have a sleep over downstairs in the common room."

"I see Granger, you just can't get enough of me."

"Don't be such a prat, forget it I just thought it would be fun since it is Friday, but fuck it." Hermione said beginning to walk away when Draco caught her arm and pulled her to him.

"No need to get foul I never said I didn't want too, just meet me back down when you have yourself together for bed."

"Okay see you back down here in a few."

Hermione's POV

Merlin he looks so good and he is just so attractive I can't help but to feel that there is going to be interesting adventures planned ahead of us.

Draco's POV

She is finally beginning to relax around me maybe this will be a year to certainly remember. Merlin she is so beautiful and enticing.

AN So, what do you guys think? I am working on another chapter as we speak, now at 8:57pm. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as well as this. Again I apologize for the wait I hope this makes up for it.


	4. Sex Talks and More Alike than you Know

An Hi, everyone here I am again I am so pleased to have received so many reviews. Thanks so much I really appreciate the positive feedback. I figured since I am sick today I would devote most of my time writing a fourth chapter. Well, here it goes chapter 4!

Hermione came down the golden staircase to the common room with a black wife beater that said I know what boys like on the front in red and on the back it said I know what boys like in red. She wore black boxers for women that had red lips on it. Since, she was going to sleep she pinned her hair up in a ponytail with a few tendrils here and there. And to add to her sleep attire she decided to bring her small black teddy bear that said love in red. She knew her outfit said innocent but don't underestimate my sex appeal. Draco of course was a little taken back by the words on her shirt. He thought the whole attire gave him a little more to look at since it was nice and snug around her curves. Hermione was awe stricken his chose of sleepwear which was a pair of black silk paints and his chose of going topless. His body was quite sculpted and chiseled into perfection and on his back you could see his huge dragon tattoo.

"Hey Granger, stop drooling it's not becoming."

"Shut up Malfoy like I said I have seen better."

"Yeah right Granger you have never seen a body like this."

"Sure Malfoy whatever you say."

"Ehh Granger what's up with the belly piercing and the angel tattoo I never thought you had it in you."

"Well, I just wanted to do something a little different. Speaking of tattoos is that huge Dragon on your back really necessary?"

"Hell Yeah! Do you know how many girls have rubbed and licked my back and plaint kisses all over it?"

"Eww that is disgusting how trashy. Please never ever tell me about your trashy women."

As Hermione said this she began spreading her huge red sleeping bag down along with her pillows which gave Draco a good look at her ass. Draco decided to put down his sleeping bag down as well.

"Oh right Hermione I am sure you have had you fair share of men."

"No sorry I am a proud virgin and I don't need men rubbing my body to tell me my tattoo looks good."

Draco burst out in tears from laughing so hard. He practically rolled over into the fire.

"What in the hell is so funny?"

"You are a virgin, you are kidding me for real please don't make me laugh any harder."

"I don't find it funny at all I am a proud virgin and I am about to go back up stairs because you find this so funny."

"Alright fine Granger I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"That's better." Hermione said while roasting a marshmallow.

"So please tell me why are you still a virgin?"

"Well, if you must know I don't really find a lot of guys attractive enough, intelligent enough, and I am never in love with any of them. And plus sex is not really one of my top priorities."

"I guess that is a good point but I don't look at it that way when I am enjoying a good shag."

"Oh really Malfoy, how do you look at it?"

"Do you really wish to know because it might be disgusting to you?"

"Well at this point you can't really say anything that will make me sick."

"Alright fine don't say I didn't warn you. All of the girls I shag I don't really give a fuck about as long as their breast are plump ass is ripe and their appearance is well kept I don't give a fuck give me what I want and you will get what I want."

"Oh my, that is absolutely sick. You mean to tell me all you want is a good fuck?"

"Well, yes why not I mean I am not looking for a commitment and it will probably be a one time thing anyway."

"Yuck. Anyway so what happens if you do like the girl, then how do you base the sex?"

"My aren't we just a little too interested." Malfoy said with a beautiful smile.

"No I am not Malfoy it's just because what you are telling me is just unbelievable I really must know men like you think."

"Well, number one you will never meet a man like me and two; I still think you are really interested."

"Oh gods don't be so full of yourself and just answer my damn question."

"Whatever, I mean if I really liked the girl it would probably be based on whether or not I love her and whether or not she loves me, her intellect number one, two if I am physically attracted to her, three if she makes me feel like I am her one and only, and all that good stuff."

"Well, Malfoy I am seeing a total different side of you."

"Whatever so tell me you never lusted for a man's touch?"

"Malfoy it isn't like I haven't had a boyfriend I just don't want to have sex with them, their just not my type."

"Not your type they don't have to be as long as you get what you want."

"Ok, Malfoy I have had enough of the sex talk let's choose a new topic."

"Aww, little innocent Granger afraid of sex."

"Malfoy get off my back I said enough, shit."

"I see this is a very touchy subject and I wonder why do you care to tell why."

"Will you leave me a lone about sex afterwards?"

"Maybe if I am satisfied and maybe not because I like talking about sex."

"Ok fine during this summer I was dating this guy named Victor, not Victor Krum, but anyway he was seemingly very nice and all, but I guess I was wrong. Any how one night we went to this club and I got a little drunk and that whole night was just wild and out of control. Then we went back to my house after the club and started to get into some really heavy duty make out sessions and four play. I mean we were really going at it then I got some since knocked into me and I realized I didn't love him and I wasn't for sure if he loved me. So, I told him to stop because I didn't love him and he said no. So, me being a little taken back said what the fuck do you mean no and he didn't respond so he kept going and I finally got the point that he wasn't going to stop. Any how I kicked the bastard so far in his stomach he rolled over giving me enough time to fuck his ass up because I wasn't having any bullshit. Then I threw his sorry ass out of my house and he left, I never heard from him since."

"Damn Granger I never new you had it in you. Shit I always thought you were the weak type."

"Well I have two best friends for friends and they taught me how to defend myself. I mean shit, I wasn't going to let him rape me, I had to do something."

"True, but I never knew you drink, go clubbing, and get a little action. One day Blaise, you, and I are going to have to go out and party. You are just like us, but a girl and a virgin. You don't take any shit, you know how to have fun, and get a little wild afterwards."

"Yeah, we just might have to do that one day."

"Now that is all said let me make a few rules when I have females over for company or shall I say for satisfying. Number one, do not make yourself known, don't ever interrupt us, knock if there is an emergency, and most important if you do see who the girl don't say a word about because you will be quite surprised by the variety of girls I have."

"Well let me just say this if you and the bitch gets too loud I will drag the bitch out by her hair screaming and two don't let them hear our password."

"Whatever, are there any rules you have for me?"

"Yes, when I am in the bathroom knock if the door is shut, if my room door is shut knock, if I do decide to bring a male up don't disturb us I don't care what we are doing, and most important don't think I am playing about these rules because I don't like when people fuck with my orders."

"Ok I guess that is fair enough."

"You damn skippy it is."

"When I am studying don't fuck with me even if there is an emergency, only bother me if there is a life threatening emergency or if you need help with something."

"Damn you are real serious about your studies."

"Hell fucking yeah."

"There is no need to get hostile."

"Well I just had to let you know."

They were interrupted by a loud knock at the portrait.

"Who the fuck is that at this time of the hour?"

"I don't know Malfoy find out."

When Draco opened the portrait Blaise burst threw the door.

"What the fuck Blaise I told your ass you are crazy as hell what could you possably want at 1:15am. And what the fuck are you staring at?"

Blaise walked over to Hermione looking like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Damn, I don't think I have ever seen you up close and personal before. And you look even better up close up."

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Fuck all that, Blaise what the hell is it that you want."

"Oh sorry if I was interrupting anything" he said smiling at Hermione and nudging Malfoy in his ribs.

"Oh no man we were just talking."

"Umm hhmmg I know that is code for tapping that ass."

"Blaise listen we were talking for real and I found out some real interesting things. She is just like us only a female. She knows how to have fun, go clubbing, drink, and get a little wild afterwards."

"Oh, really well one day all three of us are going to have to go out."

"Yeah man I was just telling her that."

"Anyway why are you here?"

"Oh yeah man I went out to the club and I met this French chick man wit a body like no other but now that I look at Hermione shit she would probably be no where as hot as her any way man she let me hit it in all different positions the first night. I mean the the bitch was a wild girl had me tied up with yarn wire oh shit I'm still fucked up."

Hermione had a look on her face of pure disgust. Blaise and Draco looked at each other and started to laugh into tears.

"Damn does she have a cousin sister something."

"Nah man, all I know is that I am going back and I am going to tear it up all morning so look if anyone asks Draco tell them I am terribly sick."

"Wait a minute how did you leave school grounds."

"Well, umm Hermione I have a lot of secrets and so does Draco."

"You know I could report you but I am going to pretend that I don't know anything so go and have fun."

"Draco you were right she is cool."

"Whatever man get out so you can inside that French chick."

Blaise left so fast no body could blink.

"Oh my gods you two are repulsive and sex addicts."

"Yep that's us."

"Whatever, I am going to bed night, Malfoy."

"Goodnight."

And with that they were fast asleep against the blazing fire.


	5. Outings Among Friends

AN Thanks everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it makes me feel better since I am sick. Anyway I have a lot of things in store for this story and I can't wait to get to it, but that is not until later chapters I can't wait.

Draco awoke first to find Hermione lying next to him. The smell of her body reminded him of warm vanilla she didn't even know how intoxicating she smelt to him. She was absolutely beautiful and there was no other way to put it. He began to become confused because he didn't know what brought on these sudden new emotions. After all these years he treated her like shit and now all of sudden he was attracted to her and this confused the hell out of him. All these years his father taught him to hate, never show emotion, never let your guards down, but now that he is gone he wants to forget all of that to be with her. No it couldn't possibly be that he likes her it just couldn't be, could it.

Within five minutes Hermione awoke to a beautiful angelic figure next to her his blond hair glowed around him like a halo, his creamy skin glistening in the sun, and his beautiful eyes.

"Good morning." Draco said standing up.

"Morning, did you sleep well."

"Sort of this hard ass flour made my back hurt like shit."

"Yeah, mine too." Hemione said standing up to stretch.

Draco just starred and marveled her body. Damn her he thought, for having such sex appeal.

"You know you really shouldn't stare at what you can't have." Hermione said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I want you?" Draco said giving his infamous smirk.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy you know you want me."

"Nope I think you want me." Draco said turning the tables on her smirking.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Shit, it better not be Blaise with more of his sex craved adventures."

As soon as he opened the door Blaise burst in with his shirt torn, both pant legs ripped, and hair tousled.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"Man that bitch was wild."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Man, she had pocket knives and shit I thought she was going to kill me, turns out they were all part of the sex act."

"Oh my Gods that is sick. You mean to tell me you actually enjoyed yourself with someone who seems like there a porno star?" Hermione said looking at Blaise with a horror stricken face.

"Hell yeah! I never had sex like that in my life and trust me I have had some rough; unbelievable sex like no other."

"I am sure you have, there is no doubt in my mind." Hermione said laughing along with Draco.

"Draco all I have got to say are is one word threesome."

"Fuck man! I have got to meet this bitch! She must have really fucked you up."

"Eww, you all are sick. Is sex the only thing you guys have on your mind."

"Is that a trick question?" Draco said giving Blaise a high five.

"I guess not." Hermione said looking as if she was going to gag.

"Anyway I am going back over house right now, fuck school."

"Don't you think you should at least shower or even take a rest." Hermione said looking repulsed.

"No she likes me dirty and vulnerable. Besides I like it when she takes advantage of me" Blaise said winking at her and licking his lips.

"I guess you do." Hermione said looking at him as if he were scum.

"Me myself like it when the females are vulnerable, I've always liked to be on top of things." Draco said smirking.

"Well, I will see you guys latter on I have got to make a booty call."

"Have fun." Draco said shutting the door.

"I think I am going to puke."

"It's just sex, Granger nothing but good old healthy sex."

"That is not healthy sex that is just foul."

"I think you need to get you some dick and fast because your talking nonsense." Draco said slapping her ass.

"Your so perverted."

"And you better no it."

And with that Hermione hit him with a pillow. Draco ducked and picked up the pillow and hit her in the head. Hermione picked up another pillow and hit him in the head messing up his hair. After that Hermione new it was on and she tried to run behind the couch, but Draco was to fast for her and he tackled her to the ground straddling her.

"My, my, my, isn't this a compromising position?"

"It would be if you weren't on top of me." Hermione said smirking.

"Is that so?" Draco said coming dangerously close to her face.

Hermione just nodded not trusting her on words and because of this Draco just kept coming closer and closer to her face.

"Oh really I think not." And with that he lifted her up by her ponytail to kiss her making her arch her back. Draco licked her lips for her to give him better access. Hermione gladly accepted deepening the kiss letting their tongues fight for dominance. Draco was determined to win and so he did as Hermione let out a loud moan causing Draco to kiss the hollow of her neck which he was rewarded with another moan.

"Shit, we shouldn't do this it isn't right we should just be friends." Hermione said pushing him away.

"Yeah your right look I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced you. I would like to just stay friends too." Draco said this, lying through his teeth. The truth was he really wanted to be more, but for now he would settle for friends if it made her happy.

"Look I am going to take a shower and then Harry, Ron, and I are going to go to Hogsmede."

"Cool, see you later then." And with that Draco went to his room to get dressed.

Hermione ran to the bathroom and quickly stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower letting the jets massage her body. The truth was that Hermione really wanted to be more than friends, but she was afraid and confused. Once she was done she wrapped her body in a black and gold towel and walked back to her room not knowing Draco was starring at her with lust. Draco wanted to snatch that towel off of her soaking wet body and dry the water with his body heat from passionate love making. Since, he was so aroused he had to take a cold shower to fulfill his pain. Hermione was dressed and ready to go she wore a hot pink tank top that said glamorous in yellow with rhinestones, she wore a yellow bra underneath to rest further down on her shoulders, she also wore a pair of white low-rise jeans so her yellow navel piercing would show, she put on a pair of yellow sandals, and a small hot pink purse. She decided to let her long silky curls fall down her back with a pair of yellow sunshades in her hair. For make up she decided on just some clear and pink lip gloss.

As Hermione was just leaving out Draco was coming out of the shower with nothing, but a towel on. Hermione just marveled his body; she couldn't move she wanted to, but she just starred as the water dropped from his body.

"You know Granger starring is not going to help." He said smiling.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Call me Hermione since we decided to be friends."

"Ok call me Draco."

"Ok, so what do you plan to do while I am gone."

"When Blaise gets back from his porno affair we are going to go down to Hogsmede for something to eat and a drink, oh and to scope for women."

"Right that is so like you guys, but maybe when I get a chance I will meet up with you guys."

"Cool, see you later then."

And with that Hermione was off to find Harry and Ron. Meanwhile Draco was getting dressed when an Eagle flew into his room and turned into Blaise.

"Ah, so did we have fun."

"Yeah I just got back an hour ago and I decided to get a shower and change."

"So you ready."

"Yeah just let me finish getting dressed." Draco called while he was in his closet.

Draco emerged with a black dress shirt, a silver chain, black dress shoes, and finally he added some black shades that had white tented in the shades making them look smoky.

He decided to spike his hair.

"Finally, lets go." Blaise said walking through the portrait.

"Hey Mione your looking good as usual." Harry said.

"Thanks, so where should we go first?" Hermione said linking her arms through Harry and Ron's.

"How about we go get some butter beer." Ron suggested.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"So how has Malfoy been treating you?" Harry said with stern eyes.

"Great, actually we even decided on becoming friends." Hermione said smiling.

"Friends, Hermione are we talking about the same Malfoy who taunted you for six years." Ron said fuming at her.

"Ron, we have decided to let the past, be the past. And we actually have a lot in common including Blaise." Hermione said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Look Mione we just don't want you to get hurt, okay." Harry said patting her arm.

"I'll be fine guys don't worry, if there are any probs you and Ron will be the first I call but I am a big girl and I know how to take care of myself. And besides Blaise and Draco are fun when you get to know them. Hermione said sending reassuring looks to Harry and Ron.

"Fine we believe you and we trust you because you always make good decisions." Harry said.

"Good now that is settled let's drink." Ron said.

It was like that for two hours the Golden trio enjoying each others company until Lavender and Ginny walked over and because Hermione didn't want to be in the way she left.

"Bye guys have fun."

"Oh and Ginny maybe later on you can stop by my room so we can talk." Hermione said waving farewell.

"Ok bye." Ginny said waving.

As Hermione walked down the streets she spotted Blaise and Draco in a bar and she decided to join them.

"Wassup you guys." Hermione said taking a seat next to them.

"Nothing just scoping for girls." Blaise said.

"Figures, haven't you had enough especially since your little adventure with the French woman." Hermione said ordering a glass of Hypnautiq a.k.a. HQ.

"I will never have enough action I could always use more, isn't that right Dragon?" Blaise said ordering Bacardi.

"Hell yeah! You can never get enough action because there will always enough room for more." Draco said ordering Vodka.

All Hermione could do was laugh at the sex addicts.

"Hey, Blaise I think that girl over there is checking you out, you should go talk to her." Hermione said gesturing to the girl with a sluttish outfit on.

"Oh I think I might just do that and who knows after a little talking it might be some fucking so, excuse me." Blaise said giving Draco a high five and Hermione a wink.

"That Blaise is something."

"Yep that's Blaise."

"So know what?"

"I think we should head back to Hogwarts it is getting late."

And with that said Hermione and Draco walked back to Hogwarts laughing and joking hand and hand. Neither of them knew that they were meant to be together forever at least not yet.

AN So what do you think? I don't think this was the best chapter, but I think it broke the animosity between Draco and Hermione and opened up to positive possibilities for them. Oh, gosh, I sound just like an English teacher, eww. Anyway please review and let me know if it sucked.


	6. Analisium

AN Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long over due wait, but writers block is a bitch I hope you all like this chapter so here it is "Analisium"

Hermione and Draco finally reached their private dorm exhausted from their long day.

"Man I am beat." Hermione said taking her shoes off and slamming down on the couch to relax.

"Me too, I need a long hot shower to relax my nerves." Draco said throwing his shoes off as well and falling onto the couch.

"Please Draco it is not that serious." Hermione said

"Maybe it's not but I really do need to relax and plus this drink is getting to me."

"So, how was your day with Saint Potter and the Weasel."

"If your referring to Harry and Ron, we had a good time reminiscing and joking."

"So, why did you leave them so early?"

At this point Hermione was beginning to get nervous because she didn't want to tell Draco that she felt left out with Harry and Ron's girlfriends.

"Ummm no reason we just decided to part." Hermione said suddenly transfixed with her toes.

"Sure."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Hermione hurried to the door hoping to get out of the hot spot.

"Hermione! Oh my god this is beautiful." Ginny said looking around.

"Thanks, so you ready to talk?" Hermione said dragging Ginny to her room.

"Yeah let's go."

"Hello Malfoy" Ginny said finally noticing his presence.

"Weasly." Malfoy nodded in her direction.

Draco decided to go and take shower, since he badly needed to relax his nerves.

"So what did you badly need to talk to me about?" Ginny said laying on one of the throw pillows in Hermione's room.

"Okay, I am sure Harry told you Draco and I are friends, but I think I am falling for him I don't know what it is." Hermione said falling back on her bed.

"Well, sure why not Draco is so fucking sexy I don't see why not." Ginny said sitting on the bed next to Hermione.

"I know and like we have really been hitting it off recently. Like the other day we spent the night in the common room talking and Blaise, Draco, and I went out for drinks."

"You actually went to have drinks with them?" Ginny said surprised that her friend actually drinks.

"Yeah and Blaise is cool too." Hermione said.

"Well, did any thing intimate happen between you too?" Ginny said trying to get the full scoop.

"No not really I mean we kissed, but I pulled away and told him I just wanted to be friends." Hermione said looking at her friend like she could kill herself for doing that.

"You what? Oh my gods if I wasn't going out with Harry do you know how I would kill to have Malfoy even touch me." Ginny said throwing a pillow at her/

"I know I am so totally stupid."

"You damn straight." Ginny said.

"I know I am such an idiot, but truthfully I don't know what I want right now, I am so confused." Hermione said smashing her face in a pillow.

"Well, don't worry about it, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out." Ginny said hugging her friend.

"Well, I have got to get back to Harry we have plans, if you know what I mean." Ginny said laughing hysterically.

"I bet you do." Hermione said walking her friend out the portrait door.

Just as she turned around Draco walked out the shower with water dripping down his back, legs, and hair with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Like what you see?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Stop being so arrogant and put a robe on or something." Hermione said blushing.

"No I think I will stay just like this." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Whatever" Hermione said sitting in a chair opposite from him.

"So what did you and Ginny talk about?"

"Nothing but the usual girls stuff." Hermione said lying to him.

"Oh."

"Well, I have to get ready classes start tomorrow."

"Yeah right me too."

And with that Hermione ran up the stairs to put on her night clothes and get ready for bed. Around 1:00 am Hermione awoke to some unpleasant noises.

"Ohhhhhhhh Dragon!"

"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!"

Then she began to hear some squeaking noises probably the bed. She thought maybe she could just forget about it and go to sleep, but 5 minutes later she was awoken again.

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! DON'T STOP PLEASE !"

That's it I can't take it anymore! Hermione stormed down the hall to Draco's room and kicked the door open.

"What the fuck!" Draco said pushing the girl off of him.

"Gotdammit I told you to keep your bitch quiet I have to get up in the morning; do you know what time it is, 2:00 in the fucking morning.

"Get out slut" Draco said throwing a Ravenclaw out in the hallway.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"My problem, do you know how disturbing it is to wake up to screams in the wee hours of the morning? Well, let me tell you something, it is very disturbing."

"I think that's a personal problem that doesn't mean you can barge in like that."

"Like hell it doesn't, I told you to keep your bitch quiet!"

"Are you fucking crazy, don't ever pull any shit like that especially if you can't help with the problem afterwards." Draco said looking down at his erection bulging in his boxers.

"Oh." Hermione said blushing.

"Yeah, exactly oh, look I am going to take a cold shower so good fucking night, Granger."

"Same to you, Malfoy."

Hermione awoke to get ready for school at 5am, totally trying to avoid Malfoy at all cost.

She put on her three quarter sleeve white dress shirt that had Hermione Granger written in red, she left three buttons undone to show her red bra, she also wore her black mini pleated skirt that had thin lines of red, and gold thread sewn through the skirt, she decided to let a black studded punk belt around her waist, she also wore black stiletto hills, she added a small red purse, and finally she added red studded bracelets to each arm. She decided to wear in a high ponytail with a few tendrils dangling here and there and let her long curly pony tail fall down her back. She also wore black mascara, red gloss, and red eye shadow. To top her attire off she ware her form fitting black letterman's jacket that said Head Girl Hermione Granger is on Fire on the back in red and gold. She added her head girl badge and she was finally ready to go.

Draco awoke next still angry at Granger for breaking his sexual pleasure. So he finally decided to get dressed. Draco wore a black wife beater which showed a little of his tattoo, black dress pants, black shades with a silver tint, he wore a black studded belt, and finally he wore black leather dress shoes. Draco decided to spike his hair not the thick punk rock spike, but the very thin spike that looked like it was done professionally. He added his head boy badge and deciding that he was satisfied he left for the great hall as well.

When Hermione walked into the great hall all eyes were on her. Then suddenly she felt the urge to walk down the aisle as if it was a runway. There were cat calls, whistling, and work it baby thrown her way. Deciding that she had enough fun she sat down.

"That was hilarious!" Ron said smiling at her.

"I think you really gave us a show we will never foreget!" Harry said.

"And you better know it." Hermione said giving Ginny a high five.

"You totally rocked there world." Ginny said winking at her.

"Oh my gods Hermione, you are the shit!" Lavender screamed.

"Yeah one day you are going to have to teach me how to walk like that and your outfit is totally hot."

"Thanks guys." Hermione said blushing.

At that moment Draco walked in with a look that said "I know you want me" and smirk that said "There will never be another like me". He walked over to the Slitherine table knowing that every female in the entire halls eyes were on him. Hermione was so stunned by how good he looked she just wanted to die. She couldn't help but to stare. At the very moment she looked at him he looked at her smirking and his eyes said "Yeah I know you want me too."

"Draco you know you are the only one who could pull that off." Blaise said pouring a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah I know."

"Man but you should have been here earlier, Hermione came in here walking in it like it was a runway looking hot as ever man I almost forgot I was fucking that French babe. Man wait to you see her full outfit especially on her body." Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Oh really?" Draco said starring at Hermione.

"Guys, we should get going we have Transfiguration next." Hermione said getting ready leave.

"We will meet you there." Harry said while snogging Ginny.

With that Hermione rushed out of the great hall hoping not to be late, but she ran into Draco's rock hard body.

"Shit I am so sorry." Hermione said not realizing who it was.

"Next time Granger you should watch where your going." Draco said smirking.

"Stop being such an ass, Malfoy and get out of my way." Hermione said looking him over because she just couldn't help looking at his sexy body.

"Like what you see." Draco said coming closer to her.

"You know I think I already said you really shouldn't drool."

"Kiss my ass, Malfoy." Hermione said shoving him out her way.

"Love too." Draco said smacking her ass.

"You make me sick." Hermione said.

"Aww you know you like it."

"Whatever." Hermione said running for class.

The entire day went by smoothly until last period Avanced Potions with the Slytherines.

Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron.

"I don't have time for anyone's shenanigans so copy the notes from the board and refer to page 1098 in your text books for further information." Snape said slamming his desk with his books.

"No talking or 62 points will be taken away." Snape bellowed.

Hermione took notes diligently and was finished in 10 minutes. Draco also finished in ten minutes.

Finally after 15 more minutes everyone was done.

"Now that you all are done I will tell you the potion you will be brewing. You will be making Anasalsium this potion is very powerful and it must be brewed correctly for it to be accurate. Now can anyone tell me what Anasalsium is?" Snape scanned the room two times only to see that Hermione was ready to jump out of her seat.

"Is there anyone else who can give me an answer other than Granger?" Snape said looking foully at Hermione.

"Granger."

"Analisium is a very powerful potion that requires accuracy in brewing if any mistakes are made the potion will cause partners of the potion to become close in terms of radius, precisely a 5 foot radius. And it will last for two months. Also, if the partners become angry with one another they become extremely close in physical contact about a foot radius. The potion is actually used as a sensing device, if you will. When the partners become close they have a strong sense of their presence and all of their five senses becomes very close when the two are near one another.

"Thank you Ms. Granger once again, 20 points to Griffindor. Now I will be choosing your partners. Potter & Ginny, Ronald & Lavender, Zabini& Patil, Nevel& Goyle, Crabbe & Pansy, Millisent& Tim, Malfoy & Granger."

"Oh shit" was all Hermione could say.

"That doesn't sound like your happy to be with me." Draco said smirking.

"Just shut up and sit down." Hermione said throwing her bag on the floor next to their desk.

"Now you may begin." Snape said.

"Go get the ingredients Granger."

"I'm not your salve so why don't you get it, never mind I'll get it myself."

Hermione and Draco worked diligently adding ingredients and measuring ingredients.

"No, let me add the last ingredient I don't have time for you to mess up Granger." Draco said trying to snatch it out of her hands making too much of the slug juice into the brew.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted.

"Dammit Malfoy now were going to have to drink this shit."

"Granger watch your mouth please, 10 points from Griffindor."

"What? Malfoy cursed too."

"10 more points from Griffindor." Snape bellowed as Draco laughed.

"This is your damn fault now we have to drink this, this, shit that you fucked up oh, you will be sorry. Haha by golly you will be sorry." Hermione said drinking the potion.

"Yeah right." Draco said drinking the potion.

"Granger wake up!" Professor Snape yelled, throwing cold water on her face.

"What the Hell!" Hermione said waking up feeling like she had a hangover.

"Granger ten points for your language." Snape said throwing her a towel.

"What happened?" Hermione said, looking around seeing no one in the class except for her and Draco.

"You and Mr. Malfoy fainted, but you didn't come out until fifteen minutes later." Snape said patting Draco's back.

"I've got to go being in this room is making me sick!" Hermione said about to rush out the door, but there was a drumming in her ear that sounded like a heart beat and this was intoxicating cologne that almost made her want to pass out; there was also this wind that sent a chill to her spine.

"Draco, do you feel strange like you can sense everything about." Hermione asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, it's like something I never felt before, its weird." Draco said looking her directly in her eye.

"Well Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy the potion has taken its toll on you two everyone else lost the affects of the potion an hour ago." Snape said sitting at his desk.

"Well, I'll be going." Hermione said rushing out the door but was suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?"

"Have you forgotten, Hermione that we have to be in a certain radius of one another?"

"Shit! Well, in that case pick up the pace." Hermione said waiting for Draco.

They walked silently back to their common room having their senses tampered with the entire way to the room.

"Look Draco I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that last night, but it was just that I was really tiered and those annoying noises you and your friend were making was annoying me to hell." Hermione said getting two orange sodas out of their kitchen and handing one to him while sitting on their couch.

"It's cool, but I guess next time I will let you know when I have company and put a silencing charm on." Draco said while sitting next to her.

"So were cool then, still friends?" Hermione said sticking out her hand.

"Friends." Draco said shaking her hand and smiling the most beautiful smile ever.

"You have the most beautiful smile you should do more often and replace the smirk with a smile." Hermione said looking him in the eye.

"For you only, Hermione." He said smiling again.

"Well now that that is said do you want to go out to a club and get some ice crème?." Hermione said standing.

"Hell yeah!" Draco said standing as well.

"I love having privileges to Hogsmede. How about we ask Blaise if he wants to join us?"

"Sure." Draco said beginning to owl him a letter.

In fifteen minutes Blaise arrived wearing a white wife beater, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Looks like you cleaned up a bit from your wild excursion with the French babe." Hermione said laughing.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to see me hot, dirty, sweaty, and disheveled but it could be arranged if you like." Blais said winking at her.

"Maybe it could only if I can lick you clean." Hermione said running her fingers through his hair.

Blaise and Draco stood shocked. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"I was only kidding you two are so sex driven." She said still laughing.

"Damn girl I was about to drop the French chick and take you to my room."

"Ok enough you two there will be none of that in here." Draco said becoming angry.

"No need to worry I know she is all yours man" Blaise said low for only him to hear.

Hermione could feel Draco's breath tensing and his heart beating faster.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione said taking Draco's hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"Peachy babe." Draco said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"If you say so, now lets apparate to Hogsmede." Hermione said while holding her two friends hand.

And with that they were off to Hogsmede to enjoy a night excursion.

AN Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned for "Clubbing, Drinking, and Ice-Crème."


	7. Author's Note Please Read

AN First, I would like to say that I won't be posting another chapter until Sunday or Monday. Second, to the person who sent me a lot of constructive criticism I really appreciate it. I am sorry that I pissed you off by the misspelling of the houses, but for my next chapter I will try to make sure that doesn't happen again. When you said that I rushed their relationship seeing as thought they were just arguing, I will be sure that in later chapters I will slow it down starting with the next chapter resorting to trusting one another in a friendship. To the rest of you who have problems with my grammar or spelling or perhaps punctuation I am quite sorry I will try to do a better job next time. I am not the best person when it comes to punctuation, so please forgive me. Also, if you all think that Hermione's way of dressing is unlike her I am once again sorry, but I am positive I said in the summary that the characters from Hogwarts will be coming with new appearances and attitudes, which basically means they will be different for their seventh year. Also, someone wrote that my story is very OC, but to be truthfully honest I have never watched the television show. I am quite sorry if you all don't like my story I thought I worked hard, but I do appreciate all of your reviews. Also, I did not purposely try to make my potion like someone else's story; if it is a problem I will remove it because I honestly didn't know. So, for the rest of my reviewers please don't hesitate to give me feed back, even if it is extreme. I hope I have cleared everything up. I am debating whether or not to continue this chapter or whether I should rewrite chapter seven or rewrite the whole story.

1. Rewrite chapter seven

2. Rewrite story

3. Discontinue story

4. Change potion

Please take this vote by writing a number in your next review by telling me what you think I should do. Please hurry vote ends March 27th. Your vote and reviews mean a lot to me.


End file.
